


Danganronpa Ultimate: Truth And Lies

by endlessvoidofdeath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But this is just a dump so it's fine, F/F, I'm trying okay, M/M, Murder murder murder murder murder, My own Danganronpa!!, There are no straight ships oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessvoidofdeath/pseuds/endlessvoidofdeath
Summary: its just a writing dump calm urself





	Danganronpa Ultimate: Truth And Lies

There was..

Light.viri

Petals.

A sunrise.

The wind.

Hope.

Truth. 

Kai had gasped, his cerulean eyes beginning to twinkle like the fading stars in the sky, twinkling like the reflection of the ocean in the new sunrise, in the rosy dawn.

"No.. despair?"

Namahiro's chest fluttered with the hope that had saved them.

The world wasn't as Sanaya said..

The grass was still jade, the sky a sapphire, the fluffy white sheets of clouds parting for the sun to ascend to it's royal throne in the sky. The gentle breeze fooled with the daisies, carried rouge blossom petals with it, brought the warm weather some relief and ruffling each one of the survivor's hair warmly, as if it was greeting them again after such a while.

"There's no lies, no despair. Because hope and truth," Marie nudged Namahiro with a grin, gazing at her hair matching the brilliance of the scenery. The white, brown, red, blue, and purple streaks had not disappeared, nor had her mellow clash of primarily colored eyes. "Always overpowers it."

"Winning against Sanaya was something I couldn't have done alone," She thought back, remembering the mysterious gamer who had hijacked the brainwashing machines, and also remembered Marie's own part in bringing them back when Namahiro had fallen into her own despair. 

"MARIE!!"

Loud, cheerful, heavily relived shouts snapped Apollo, Marie, Kai, and Namahiro out of their shocked daze of a despair-free world.

What Namahiro would guess was Marie's older brothers and sisters she had mentioned were sobbing, dashing as fast as they could toward the little blonde. 

"Wh-" Marie barely had any time to react until she was trampled to the ground with kisses, hugs and laughter, and her aging mother and father were not far behind. And as if that was the cue for them, Apollo's dog had tackled him with lots of licks and woofs, a crying old man following with the assist of his cane. Kai's parent's and what Namahiro guessed was his little brother or cousin, they all screamed wildly and enwrapped him in the warmest love the brunette had ever seen. 

Standing there, watching her friends reunite with the people they knew was a bittersweet sight. She was reminded of the sacrifice she had to make to become what she is now, reminded of her mother's broken face, her brother's angered one, as she bid them a farewell and drove off in a taxi, but also reminded of the love that bonded one another. 

She was reminded of the hope that lived on inside each one of them, watched it pour out as all of them laughed and cried and kissed and hugged and talked and smiled, she felt the truth radiating from them.

The world had never fallen into despair.

Everyone's hope had weighed heavier on the balance scale than Sanaya's despair, it was the ultimate thing that had crushed her. 

So she smiled. 

Namahiro's nice, warm smile that she mostly reserved for Marie had begun to shine like the sun rising, it expressed all the glee and hope and happiness of being set free from the hellhole of despair for two months. The happiness of having regained her memories, of becoming their Ultimate Truth, of saving those who could be saved. She became the Ultimate Truth to honor those who had died in the despair, anyways.

"You!"

A voice snapped her back to Earth. 

She blinked rapidly, her eyes trying to focus onto the person that was smiling wide with tear-stained cheeks at her.

 

 


End file.
